Дискорд/Галерея/Сезон 3
Кристальная империя. Часть 2 Twilight_'Huh'_S3E2.png Stained_glass_Discord_crop_S3E2.png Celestia_'What_are_you_doing_here'_S3E2.png Twilight_'Go_where'_S3E2.png Перевоспитание в доме Флаттершай Celestia_and_Discord_arrive_to_Ponyville_S3E10.png Discord's_stone_feet_S03E10.png Discord's_stone_wings_S03E10.png Discord's_stone_hands_S03E10.png Discord's_stone_horns_S03E10.png Stone_Discord_arrives_to_Ponyville_S3E10.png Royal_guards_pull_Discord's_statue_S03E10.png Main_cast_and_Discord's_statue_wide_shot_S03E10.png Twilight_and_friends_prepare_to_release_Discord_S03E10.png Twilight_using_element_S3E10.png Discord_about_to_be_freed_S03E10.png Discord_freed_at_last_S03E10.png Discord wobbly S03E10.png Discord -well, it's about time- S03E10.png Twilight and Discord -out of that prison block- S03E10.png Discord -what a relief!- S03E10.png Twilight -what do you think you're doing-- S03E10.png Discord stretching S03E10.png Discord smug S03E10.png Pinkie Pie -make that bunny cute again!- S03E10.png Discord -he's adorable the way he is- S03E10.png Discord well forget you S3E10.png Discord eyes Fluttershy through magnifying glass S03E10.png Discord grabbing Fluttershy's cheek S3E10.png Discord hears every word Celestia says S03E10.png Rarity ok weird S3E10.png Discord exploits Twilight's devotion to Celestia S03E10.png Discord mocks Twilight's -precious princess- S03E10.png Fluttershy and Discord -watch your step, buster- S03E10.png Fluttershy threatens Discord with the Stare S03E10.png Discord fakes being scared S03E10.png Discord laughing at Fluttershy S03E10.png Discord surprised S03E10.png Fluttershy and Discord force choke- S03E10.png Discord surrenders to the Stare S03E10.png Discord -I'll do whatever you say- S03E10.png Discord and Fluttershy -you're hilarious!- S03E10.png Twilight calls Discord's bluff S03E10.png Discord innocent shrug S03E10.png Discord leans on the fourth wall -oopsy- S03E10.png Discord air quotes -reformed- S03E10.png Discord holding Fluttershy S3E10.png Fluttershy oh dear S3E10.png Angel trying to pull Discord S3E10.png Fluttershy 'Are you alright' S3E10.png Discord 'Thank you Fluttershy' S3E10.png Discord 'why in the world would I ever try' S3E10.png Discord 'I never thought of that' S3E10.png Small Discord with Angel S3E10.png Discord snaps his finger S3E10.png Broken lamp in the form of Discord S3E10.png Discord 'There, all better' S3E10.png Discord lounging on Fluttershy's couch S03E10.png Fluttershy 'I think the key is to befriend him' S3E10.png Discord levitating the chair S3E10.png Fluttershy 'Being kind to him' S3E10.png Discord holding Angel S3E10.png Discord and Angel staring S3E10.png Discord and Angel having a cup of tea S3E10.png Discord eating paper S03E10.png Fluttershy and Discord -are you eating paper-- S03E10.png Discord -how odd of me- S03E10.png Discord in a bathrobe S03E10.png Discord and Angel -I'm playing your owner for a fool- S03E10.png Discord as a carrot S03E10.png Discord with a bowl of paper S03E10.png Discord -are you sure this isn't overdoing it-- S03E10.png Discord and Fluttershy in spinning cottage S03E10.png Discord and Fluttershy -you're so very kind- S03E10.png Discord and Fluttershy -you were the understanding one- S03E10.png Discord calls Fluttershy's friends nasty S03E10.png Discord sweet talks Fluttershy S03E10.png Discord sprouts a second face S03E10.png Discord the dapper draconequus S03E10.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash wow that's something S3E10.png Discord welcomes Twilight and her friends S03E10.png Discord -please do come in- S03E10.png Fluttershy's fancy new house S03E10.png Discord -may I take your hats-- S03E10.png Main cast and Discord around the dinner table S03E10.png Discord sheepish -mistakes happen- S03E10.png Discord and the dancing candles S03E10.png Discord -I think you made them mad- S03E10.png Fluttershy looks worried at Discord S03E10.png Discord can't contain his laughter S03E10.png Fluttershy stands up for Discord S03E10.png Fluttershy and Discord -that's what friends do- S03E10.png Discord -we're friends-- S03E10.png Fluttershy and Discord -why, of course!- S03E10.png Discord -never really had a friend before- S03E10.png Fluttershy and Discord -well, now you do- S03E10.png Discord makes his first real friend S03E10.png Discord with angel halo S03E10.png Fluttershy and Discord ruined dinner party S03E10.png Discord water-skiing S03E10.png Discord and main cast -sight for sore eyes- S03E10.png Discord towels himself off S03E10.png Fluttershy scolds Discord S03E10.png Fluttershy and Discord -you need to fix this- S03E10.png Discord bargains -one thing in return- S03E10.png Discord points to the Element of Kindness S03E10.png Discord the manipulator -as a sign of our friendship- S03E10.png Discord grins -excellent!- S03E10.png Discord ice-skating S03E10.png Discord triplet judges S03E10.png Fluttershy slides across the ice S03E10.png Discord and Fluttershy -what's wrong, pal-- S03E10.png Discord and Fluttershy -come skating with me- S03E10.png Discord tempts Fluttershy with ice skates S03E10.png Invitation Accepted S3E10.png She can never Refuse S3E10.png Discord gloats -I'm free forever!- S03E10.png Discord evil laugh S03E10.png Discord the -master of chaos- S03E10.png Discord rubs his victory in Fluttershy's face S03E10.png Discord epiphany S03E10.png Discord reflects on his loss S03E10.png Discord tearing up -well played, Fluttershy- S03E10.png Discord sitting ashamed S03E10.png Discord reverses his magic S03E10.png Main cast and Discord make peace S03E10.png Discord bows to Princess Celestia S03E10.png Discord -most of the time- S03E10.png Celestia senses a change in Discord S03E10.png Discord puzzled S03E10.png Main cast, Celestia, and Discord group shot S03E10.png Fluttershy nudges Discord S03E10.png Discord -friendship is magic- S03E10.png Fluttershy smiles at Discord S03E10.png Ponies not sure S3E10.png Загадочное волшебное лекарство Fluttercord_Flashback_S3E13.png Discord_Twilight_flashbacks_S3E13.png Twilight_and_her_friends_on_the_balcony_S03E13.png Celestia_and_Luna_smiling_at_each_other_S3E13.png Категория:Галереи персонажей